


Why Sam Has Sex In The Dark

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Between S11-S13, Biting, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Fixes Things, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humorous Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Likes Sex With Lights Off, Sam's Lucifer Issues, Scratching, Some Cutting, Some Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Porn w/Plot, Humor, Incest,Top!Dean/Bottom!SamDean Fixes It, Sam's Lucifer IssuesCutting (not self mutilation)WORDS: 1859 wordsSUMMARY: (Between S11-S13.) Setting is MOL bunker. Sam and Dean always have sex with the lights off. Sam's decision. Dean finally asks why and Sam finally tells him. Dean decides he's going to fix it. Find out why Sam can't let Dean see him naked. (P.S. Maybe this is why Sam doesn't get girls like Dean does in the show. When Sam was with Piper in the back seat of Baby, it was VERY dark. (S11,E4) Just sayin!)~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Why Sam Has Sex In The Dark

 

Dean kisses Sam as he backs into Dean's room. Dean pulls Sam's t-shirt off as soon as Sam got his flannel shirt off. Sam starts taking his pants off while Dean undresses himself.

They're quickly back to heated kissing. Dean pulling at Sam's hair.

Sam reaches over and turns the bedside lamp off like he normally does. Leaves them both in complete darkness.

Dean stops sucking on Sam's ear and turns the light back on. He has fire in his green eyes. He's clearly wanting Sam in every way and Sam knows it. Dean has to ask after all these years. "Sammy, I honestly have no problem making love in the dark. Obviously. It's just that after all these years." He holds Sam's face in his hand. "I'd like to see your face and watch your eyes. I mean, are you that ashamed of us or is it something else?"

Sam sits up. "Never." He embraces his brother. "I'm not ashamed of us."

Dean kisses Sam's neck and holds him. "Then what?"

Sam starts to get a bit upset. "I guess you'd find out sooner or later." He stands up and lowers his boxers.

Dean can't believe what he's seeing. "Is that?"

"A pitchfork." Sam just looks away.

Dean knows how Sam got it. It's a birthmark on the length of he penis. It's not a tattoo put there with ink that can be removed or healed away. Birthmarks are permanent.

There's more. Another birthmark that says, " _Cursed_ ". This one is in cursive on his hip bone. It's about the size of a quarter.

Sam pulls up his boxers and turns around.

Dean gets up from the bed and turns Sam so they're looking face-to-face. He wipes at the stray tear that falls. "You're beautiful in every way. Inside and out." He kisses him softly and holds him. "Let me fix it."

"How?" Sam sobs.

"Do you trust me?" Dean brushes his lips softly over Sam's collarbone. He licks his adam's apple as Sam tilts his head back some allowing Dean to kiss and nibble his way up Sam's neck.

Sam has trouble thinking let alone speaking when Dean does this. "Yeah. I guess so."

Dean kisses him while holding his face with both hands. Sam grips his brother's round, firm ass and grinds some against him. They're breathless when they finally decide to take a break.

Dean goes to gather what he needs.

Sam relaxes on Dean's bed.

Dean returns with the first aid kit and a shit eating grin. He turns on the overhead lights.

"What are you up to?" Sam sits up.

"Just relax." Dean sets the first aid kit on his nightstand and opens it. He removes bacitracin, a scalpel and gauze.

"You're not going to try removing it!" Sam's grabbing his junk in fear.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Chill out sasquatch. I'm just going to alter the one on your hip."

"Oh." Sam relaxes and gets curious. "How?"

"You'll see. Take off your shorts." Dean puts on non-latex gloves.

Sam removes his boxers and lies back down. He gets hard as Dean looks over his naked body under the full light of the room. "Fuck you're..." Dean's speechless.

"What?" Sam's becoming nervous.

"You're mine." Dean looks into Sam's eyes with deep hunger. He sets the antiseptic aside and leans down to give Sam head.

Sam wasn't expecting it. He inhales deeply and moves his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean sucks his cock perfectly. "Fuck!"

Dean moves his tongue around to taste and feel Sam's hardness. He loves how he tastes. Loves the texture of his warm cock against his tongue. Licks under and around the crown of his circumcised head as he sucks and strokes his length. A line of drool is connected from Dean's lips to Sam's saliva covered dick as Dean takes a breath. He sits up and strokes his brother. He licks his lips. "You're all mine Sammy."

Sam grins and can't believe how much he's missed by keeping the lights off. Dean's face right now is pure lust. He watches as those luscious lips surround his very hard cock once more. Sucking and working him perfectly. "I'm close, De." Sam moans how good it feels.

Dean sits up and smiles. He kisses his little brother. His already tired tongue isn't too tired to taste Sam's lips and tongue again. He breathlessly sits back up again. "Ugh!! You're driving me crazy."

The whole time Dean was giving Sam head, Sam had his hand in Dean's briefs slowly jerking him off. He hasn't stopped until just now. He lets go of Dean's cock and licks his fingers. "I love how your pre-cum tastes."

"Fuck Sammy." Dean kisses him and tastes himself mixed with Sammy. He sits back. "That's my favorite flavor. Us mixed together."

He still has gloves on. Dean picks up the Bacitracin and pours some on a gauze then wipes it over the " _Cursed_ " birthmark.

"What are you going to do?" Sam's nervous.

"Don't worry. You'll see." Dean sets down the gauze and picks up the scalpel. He opens the sterile package it's in and connects the blade to the handle. "You ready? This might sting."

Sam just nods.

Dean uses the scalpel to carve his own initials over the word "Cursed". Sure, you might still see some of the word, but once the scarring heals, there will be a pink scar of a large "D.W." obscuring it. He makes sure to carve deep enough and with a few lines so the word will be adequately covered.

Sam grits his teeth, but he barely winces the whole time. Of course he's felt much worse.

"There. Your mine and I just put my mark over his. Fuck that asshole!" Dean smiles as he puts fresh gauze over the wound.

Sam sits up with tears in his eyes as he hugs his brother. "I love you."

"Love you more." He takes his gloves off and hugs him back. "More than my own life."

Sam knows he's telling the truth.

"I would've carved my initials over that pitchfork, but..."

"THE FUCK YOU WILL!!" Sam jumps off the bed.

Dean throws his head back and laughs like he hasn't in a long time. "I'm not carving on your dick! Relax bitch!" He can't stop laughing.

Sam gets back in bed. "Jerk." He smiles at Dean being so happy.

Dean bandages Sam's wound properly. He kisses it and then kisses him. "Wanna finish what we started?" Dean sneaks his hand between Sam's legs and fingers his hole while kissing him. "I'm going to watch you cum for me." Dean sees Sam's cock lift up off his abs as he said that. Sam's very hard and leaking. Dean leans over and licks up his pre-cum. "So good."

Sam hands Dean lube. Dean pulls off his boxer briefs with the large obvious wet spot on the front of them. Dean shows Sam. "You did this. One of the things you miss when the lights are out." He stands at the side of the bed completely naked for Sam to view him. "Like what you see?"

Sam blushes.

Dean strokes his hard dick. "Aww Sammy. The way you blush just now. Your eyes look so predatory as you watch me pleasure myself."

"De, please." Sam lifts his leg and starts fingering his hole. He presses on that spot that feels so good. A gasp escapes his lips. His eyes almost roll back in his head.

Dean lubes himself and gets into position. He holds Sam's leg up. Sam keeps his other leg up. Dean presses the head of his very hard cock inside him.

"More De!!"

Dean loves how greedy Sammy is. He pushes forward. Once in all the way, he looks into Sam's eyes. His face is blotchy. His hair is everywhere. "Look at you."

"De."

"You look drunk." Dean laughs.

"I am. I'm drunk on you." Sam smiles and places his hand on the back of Dean's neck. "Now don't be gentle. I need it rough. Okay?"

Dean understands. Most of the time they make love slowly. They get beat up enough by the family business. However, there are times they need to feel something more. More heat. More passion. Aggressive release maybe? It doesn't matter. It's still love making and it still feels perfect.

Dean pushes Sam's legs forward and starts really thrusting hard. His hips slamming into Sam's. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and men blissfully cursing every so often fill the bedroom and bunker.

Sam sees Dean's face for the first time while making love. He's got a determined look. His skin is reddish and sweaty. His hair is spiked up and damp with sweat. His eyes are very green and stay connected with Sam's.

Dean sees Sam's hooded eyes. They have so many colors, but blue stands out. His body and hair are sweaty. His ass is so tight on Dean's cock. He wants to make this last. He moves a hand over Sam's chest. "You should roll over."

Sam agrees. They change positions. Dean kisses his Sammy like he owns him, because he does. He pushes him. "Put your hands on the headboard."

Sam does as he's told. Dean uses more lube and slides back into his lover very easily. He holds Sam's hips as he fucks him as hard and fast as he can. After a short while, Dean bites his shoulder and grips his body to himself.

Sam inhales deeply as he's bit. Dean's nails cut into Sam's flesh across his chest. One nail is close to a nipple. It sends pleasure through Sam so quickly he reaches back above his head. He holds Dean's head to his neck as he cums. "Nughuhuh!! Deeeannn!!" Over eight spurts of cum end up on Dean's headboard. A couple end up on his pillow.

It's okay because Dean's hand was jerking his Sammy and caused him to climax. It's all Dean's fault.

Dean kisses Sam's neck. He pulls out of Sam and has him turn around. "Look at me."

Sam looks at him. They kiss while Dean strokes himself. He gasps into Sam's mouth. "Sammy!" Sam looks into Dean's eyes as he climaxes sending his cum all over Sam's spent dick with the pitchfork on it. Dean is out of breath. His eyes are dilated and very green.

Sam kisses his perfect lover. "My turn to mark you, right?"

Dean is still winded from pounding Sam's ass and now Sam's giving him these puppy dog eyes wanting to carve his initials into Dean's flesh.

Dean smiles. "Okay."

They clean up themselves and everything around them.

Sam carves his initials on the same spot on Dean's hip that Dean's initials are on Sam's hip.

They now make love with the lights on.

~~~~~

Some time later, Dean brought a warm apple pie into the bedroom. "Sammy. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Put your pitchfork dick in my pie." Dean smiles.

Sam laughs his ass off. "Fuck you jerk!"

....

Sam fucking does it! They eat the pie while having sex.

Lucifer can go eat a dick! Hahahaha!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
